The Gods Play Truth or Dare!
by LadyofStarClan
Summary: The Gods Play Truth or Dare! This is my first fanfic, so I apologize for any mistakes, but, please, read and review! I don't own the gods, Camp Half-Blood, Truth or Dare, or My Little Pony!
1. The Gods

The Gods Play Truth or Dare

Hermes was bored. It was not _I'm-choosing-not-to-do-something _bored, it was _There-is-nothing-to-do_ bored. It was the Winter Solstice.

Zeus was ranting about something, but Hermes didn't know what he was ranting about. Zeus probably knew what he was rambling about, he did have that right. It _was_ his rant.

"I'M BORED!" Hermes whined.

Zeus glared at the god of messengers. "We are discussing an important topic right now," the sky god looked annoyed.

If you listened close enough you could have heard Poseidon mumble, "It's more like a one-sided conversation,".

"I know, but we should play Truth or Dare," Hermes was pushing Zeus' buttons.

"We actually should," Athena put down the dictionary she was reading.

"~Gasp~ Athena wants to play a game!" Poseidon gasped.

"Oh, shut it, Kelp Head," Athena insulted.

"Bookworm,"

"Barnacle Breath,"

"Owl Head,"

"Enough!" Hera yelled.

"Why should we play a game that a _boy_ wants to play?" Artemis asked.

"If he doesn't get to play Truth or Dare on a day that he has off, he'll steal things and pull pranks. Again," Athena explained.

"Oh," Hades stated.

"Okay, I'll go first," Athena decided.

"Who said that _you _get to go first?" Ares complained.

"Truth or Dare, Poseidon?" Athena ignored Ares.

"Dare," Poseidon sat up.

"I dare you to hit your head on the wall twenty times," Athena dared.

Poseidon got up and proceeded to bang his head against the wall. After five hits, Athena stopped him.

"Stop, Poseidon! You can't lose any more brain cells. That would be catastrophic! You would have _no_ brain cells!"

Poseidon sat on his throne.

"Catastrophic? What does that mean?" Apollo asked.

"Catastrophic: It's an adjective meaning involving or causing sudden great damage or suffering." Athena stated.

"Thank you, Miss Dictionary," Apollo smiled

"Hades," Demeter said. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

Now, Hades thought he was thinking, but actually, he was saying it out loud. "Do I choose truth or dare? If I choose truth, I'll be called a wimp, but if I choose dare, I'll have to eat cereal. What to choose? Wimp, cereal, wimp, cereal," By now, Hades' arms were out like a balance, and he was measuring to see which was lighter.

"How does he know me so well?" Demeter asked.

"He's always been a wimp," Ares decided.

"Does he know that he's saying it out loud?" Athena asked.

"Are you getting this?" Apollo questioned.

"Dude, I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Hermes looked up from behind his video camera.

Artemis and Hephaestus were annoyed. Hephaestus thought automatons would do better, and Artemis thought that girls would do better.

"I choose truth!" Hades decided.

"Wimp," Ares coughed.

"Do you have something stuck in your throat, Ares?" Apollo asked.

"Shut up," the war god growled.

Artemis had a slight smile on her lips.

"Ah! Lil' sis' has a slight smile on her face! I should recite a haiku to make sure this turns into a holiday!" Apollo smiled.

"I am not your little sister!" Artemis growled.

"My sister has smiled…." Apollo began.

"Demeter! The truth!" Zeus was frantic.

"Oh, yeah! Hades, is it true that you watched _My Little Pony?_" Demeter asked.

"Ermm, what? Why would you say such a thing?" Hades stuttered.

"Hades…." Hera warned.

"Alright, when I was really, really young." Hades hid his face.

"_My Little Pony_ came out when you were 6,289," Athena frowned.

"Stupid male," Artemis growled.

"You…Watched…._My….Little…Pony?_" Ares gasped for his breath.

"Artemis!" Hades yelled. "Truth or dare!" he was still blushing.

"Truth,"

"Is it true that you had a crush on Orion?" Hades spouted the first question that popped into his mind.

Artemis blushed. "He was unlike other _males._" she said the "m" word like some sort of disease.

"You know you love us," Apollo stated.

"No I don't," Artemis said fiercely.

"Zeus," Hera asked. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare?" Zeus' answer came out like a question.

Hera pointed to her lips.

"Cover your ears!" Athena ordered.

"Why would we do that?" Hermes and Apollo were the only ones with their ears uncovered.

"EEK, THAT IS _SO_ CUTE!" Aphrodite screeched.

"Ow," Hermes and Apollo winced.

"I told you so," Athena smirked.

"Hermes, truth or dare?" Apollo asked.

"Dare," Hermes was ready to take it on.

"Steal Dionysus' wine magazine," Apollo ordered.

Hermes got up and walked to Dionysus' throne. The wine god was sleeping.

The messenger god tugged on the corner of the magazine, but Dionysus rolled over in his sleep. He was clutching the magazine like a little kid would hold a teddy bear.

Sitting down, Hermes tugged on his flying shoes, and, as quiet as possible, he whispered "Maia,".

Ares was getting annoyed. He yelled. "WOULD YOU JUST HURRY UP AND STEAL THE STUPID MAGAZINE!".

"Five more minutes, Mom," a moan came from Dionysus' throne.

Poseidon snickered.

Hermes gave an irked look to Ares, but he managed to replace the magazine with a newspaper.

"Nice job," Apollo high-fived Hermes.

"It would have been easier if _someone_ hadn't interrupted.

"Whatever," Ares cleaned his sword.

"Poseidon," Hermes stated. "Truth or dare," the messenger god smirked.

"Dare,"

"Turn all of Ares' weapons to liquid," Hermes said so that Ares couldn't hear.

Poseidon made a fist, but all of Ares weapons turned to liquid metal.

Artemis turned to Zeus, "Truth or dare," she challenged.

"Truth,"

"How many women have you liked?" Artemis questioned.

"Eight million, six hundred and eighty-six thousand, one hundred three," Zeus stated.

Hera glared at Zeus.

"You're my number one," Zeus stated. "Hades! Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you broken the oath?" Zeus accused.

"Nope," Hades looked proud.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" Hera asked.

"Because he's a zombie man," Zeus stated, as if that made all the sense in the world.

"Airhead,"

"Dead man,"

"Lightning boy,"

"Enough!" Hera screamed for the second time.

"Aphrodite, truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to dump Ares and go with Hephaestus," Artemis stated.

"What?" Ares stuttered.

"Sorry, Ares, but I'm with Hephaestus now," Aphrodite hugged Hephaestus.

Hephaestus grinned triumphantly.

"You dare," Ares threatened.

"Yes, I do dare," Hephaestus grinned even more.

Ares growled.

"Ares, truth or dare?" Hephaestus asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to walk over to Hera, hug her, and say "I love you, Mommy,"," Hephaestus dared.

"You dare," Ares repeated.

"You need to think of better threats. It doesn't sound threatening if you use that every time," Hephaestus stated.

"I won't do it," Ares stated stubbornly.

"You have to, it's a dare," Hephaestus was having a good day.

"Fine," Ares grumbled a bit.

The war god walked over to his mother and hugged her. "I love you, Mommy," Ares squealed.

"Dude," Hades laughed. "Did you just squeal?"

"Shut up," Ares walked back to his chair.

"Did you get that?" Apollo asked.

Hermes looked up from the camera and showed an expression that said _Duh._

"See? That's how family should be," Hera stated.

"You threw me off of Olympus!" Hephaestus complained.

Hera was silent.

"Poseidon, truth or dare?" Artemis asked.

"Dare," he didn't know what was coming.

"Eat a bowl of cereal," Artemis ordered.

"What?"

"Eat a bowl of cereal," the moon goddess repeated.

"No!" Poseidon groaned.

"Yes!" Demeter did a happy dance.

After Poseidon did that horrible deed he stated "Demeter, truth or dare?".

"Dare,"

"Wake up Dionysus," Poseidon grinned.

"Sure, how hard can that be?" Demeter did not know what was about to hit her.

~FIVE HOURS LATER~

"Cereal! Cheerios! Apple Jacks! Chex! Cinnamon Toast Crunch!" Demeter gasped for breath.

"I think you're giving him nightmares instead of waking him up," Hermes snickered.

"You getting this?" Apollo asked.

"I will never put down this camera. This is _so_ going on Hephaestus TV!" Hermes grinned.

"Yeah!" Apollo agreed.

Demeter thought for a bit, "A new wines on sale!"

"I'm up!" Dionysus yawned.

Zeus leaned forward. "Truth or dare?"

"What?" the wine god was confused.

"We are playing Truth or Dare," Hera explained slowly, as if she were talking to a two-year-old.

"Oh, truth," Dionysus yawned again.

"Who are your two most favorite demigods at Camp Half-Blood?" Zeus asked.

"Castor and Pollux, duh," Dionysus stated.

All of the gods with children looked offended.

"Wait, who took-HERMES! GIMME BACK MY MAGAZINE!" Dionysus roared.

"Give me! Give me!" Athena corrected.

"You'll get your magazine back at the end of the game." Hermes stated.

"Aphrodite," Hades asked. "Truth or dare," the god of the Underworld did not understand karma.

"Dare,"

"You're braver than Dionysus," Poseidon grinned.

"Put make-up on Ares," Hades commanded.

"Okay," Aphrodite proceeded with her task. "Ugh, how much foundation will he _need?_ Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, hold him down,"

In the end, Ares was covered in make-up.

"You dare," the war god threatened.

"I told you, find a new threat!" Hephaestus sighed.

Hermes was still video-taping, but now Apollo was also snapping some pictures.

Ares flashed the make-up off.

"Ugh, do you know how much _work_ I put into that?" Aphrodite complained.

"Demeter, truth or dare," Poseidon asked.

"Dare,"

"Force-feed Hades cereal," Poseidon snickered.

"Gladly," Demeter approached Hades.

"No!" the god of riches stated stubbornly.

Demeter shoved a Cheerio into Hades' mouth.

"Disgusting," Hades frowned.

Because of that, Demeter pelted Hades with hundreds of Cheerios.

"Save me!" Hades whimpered.

"Wimp," Ares chortled.

"Ares!" Hera chastised.

"Dionysus," Artemis smirked. "Truth or dare,"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to actually play this game." Artemis looked annoyed.

"That's the lamest dare ever!" Ares snickered.

Artemis shot him in the thigh with an arrow.

"Ow!" Ares yelled.

"Aw, did little Ares get hurt?" Artemis smirked.

"You dare…." Ares repeated his catch phrase.

"Get a new phrase!" Hephaestus scowled.

"You have to admit, Dionysus hasn't really been playing." Athena considered.

"Fine," Dionysus yawned, "Athena, truth or dare?" the wine god spouted out the first goddess that came across his mind.

"Truth,"

"How many books have you read today?" Dionysus asked her the question everyone wanted answered.

"Five hundred seven," Athena sighed. "I would have read more, but so many authors have been suffering from writer's block recently. There are not many books that I have not read," she was depressed.

"Wow," Apollo was amazed. "I only read when I have to,"

Athena dumped a huge pile of books on the ground by his feet. "You now _have_ to read all of those,"

"No!" Apollo groaned.

"It seems like you'll be doing a lot of reading," Hermes snickered.

"So will you," Athena dumped another pile of books at his feet.

"No!" Hermes whined.

"I think we should be done so those two can read." Artemis suggested.

"No!" Hermes and Apollo whined.

"Yes!" Dionysus did a happy dance.

"We should, but we can play again sometime," Zeus decided.

Athena dragged Hermes and Apollo out of the room to read. Although, Dionysus soon followed them.

"GIMME MY MAGAZINE!" Dionysus screamed.

"Give me! Give me!" Athena corrected.

"I don't care, woman! I need my magazine.

The other gods rolled their eyes, and the Winter Solstice meeting adjourned.


	2. The Demigods

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 2

Apollo closed the book titled_ War and Peace._ This was truly the most boring event that has happened in his long life, and Hermes was right their next to him, struggling on the word _sarcophagus_.

"If I have to read one more book on King Tut, I'll claw my eyes out!" Hermes moaned.

"Maybe if I kept my mouth shut, we wouldn't be doing this," Apollo sighed.

"Why do we have to read these books?" Hermes groaned. "We know this stuff already,"

Apollo looked at him with confusion for two second. "No, we don't,"

"I'm sure we do, just it's somewhere deep in our minds. Remember? WE WERE THERE!" Hermes stated.

"Yes, we were there. So?" Apollo asked.

"It means that we don't have to memorize it because it's already in our memory," Hermes explained.

"Is it just me, or are you actually saying smart stuff?" Apollo questioned.

"Hey!"

"We have better things to do, anyway," Apollo stated.

"Truth or Dare," Hermes shared a glance with Apollo.

"Only this time will it be even cooler!" Apollo got excited.

"How so?" Hermes raised an eyebrow.

Apollo whispered his plan in the messenger god's ear.

"MOTHER RHEA ALWAYS LIKED YOU BEST!"

"LOVE KILLS POTENTIAL HUNTERS!"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Then, interrupting the usual arguments, a bright light filled the hall. When it was gone, nine demigods remained.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Zeus roared.

"Um," a girl with blond hair and gray eyes thought for a moment. "We don't know why we're here,"

"~Gasp!~ Annie doesn't know something!" an elfish Latino boy fake-gasped.

"Call me _Annie_ one more time and I'll gut you," the blond threatened.

"See Ares?" Hephaestus asked. "She has better threats! You could learn from her,"

"Shut up," the war god retorted.

"Wait!" Apollo came in the room panting. "Hermes and I sent these demigods!" the sun god almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Where is Hermes?" Athena asked.

Apollo looked behind him. "I...Don't...Know. I thought he was right behind me," he lost the messenger god.

Just then, Hermes flashed in, eating a banana. "Why did you run? You could of flashed in," **(AN: It hurts to write with poor grammar.)**

"Could have! Could have!" Athena corrected.

Apollo wheezed some more, and Athena face-palmed.

Leo, Nico, Thalia, and Percy looked around, and, as if they knew each other's thoughts, which they probably did, they collapsed on the ground, face down, arms out in front of them, screaming "We're not worthy!"

Piper, Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, and Frank had a look that said _You have got to be kidding me._

"We're playing Truth or Dare!" Apollo was excited.

"Leo, Nico, Thalia, Percy, do you know what could make you worthy?" Demeter asked.

"No, Lady Demeter," the four said.

"Cereal!" everyone groaned.

"We might as well get started." Aphrodite sighed. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please," Annabeth smiled.

"When did you start liking Percy?" Aphrodite was interested.

"Um, when I was twelve, ma'am," Annabeth blushed.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"It was rather obvious!" Nico and Thalia chorused.

"No it wasn't!" Percy objected.

"Dear Percy," Leo joined in. "We thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Percy was confused.

"That you have been affected by oblivousitis." Leo looked sad.

"What? No!" Percy played along.

"How are Greeks so playful?" Frank asked.

"No clue," Jason answered. "Those four are just crazy."

"Am not!" the four chorused.

"Hephaestus," Hera stated. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the god of forges sighed.

"Take off your metal brace," Hera smiled evilly.

"Dad needs that!" Leo yelled.

"A dare's a dare," Hephaestus took off his metal brace.

Aphrodite whispered a suggestion in his ear. Then, Hephaestus flashed on a different brace, made of plastic.

Leo smiled at Aphrodite.

"Leo," Aphrodite smiled back. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Leo's answer came out as a question.

Aphrodite pouted, she wanted to know who Leo liked. "Jump off Olympus, yell 'Flame on!', set yourself on fire, and have Jason catch you,"

Hermes' cameras were rolling.

Leo groaned. "Jason, come on,"

Jason went with him.

The gods turned on Hephaestus TV so that all could see **(AN: That rhymed! I'll shut up now...) **and it showed a flaming person yelling 'Flame on!' while falling off of Olympus. A few seconds afterwards, a mysterious blond figure dressed as Superman caught him. **(AN: I learned about super heroes from my dad.)**

"That was amazing!" Apollo squealed.

"Did you just squeal?" Nico asked.

"Yes, and it was a very manly squeal," Apollo said with dignity.

"Frank," Percy turned to Frank, "Truth or dare?"

Ares leaned forward because he wanted to hear what his son chose.

"Dare,"

Percy grinned evilly, "Turn into an eagle and perch yourself on Piper's head,"

Frank moaned, "I'm going to die,"

Frank shape-shifted into an eagle, and, on a completely different note, Piper's head became a perch.

"Get off, Frank!" Piper shooed Frank away.

Aphrodite smiled proudly as her daughter fixed her hair.

"You are going to pay for that," Frank warned.

"I'm _so _scared," Percy stated sarcastically.

"Ares!" Demeter asked! "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Eat a bowl of cereal," Demeter smiled.

"No!" Ares moaned as a bowl of cereal appeared in front of him.

"Is Ares afraid?" Demeter asked.

"No!" Ares repeated himself.

"No need to repeat yourself, Ares," Hermes snickered.

"Disgusting," Ares did not like _Lucky Charms_.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled in the ghost king's ear. "Truth or dare?!"

"Truth!" Nico screeched in Thalia's ear.

"Who's soul do you spend the most time with?!" Thalia shouted back.

"SHUT UP!" Ares wanted them to shut up.

"Beckendorf"s" Nico answered.

"Alright," Thalia stated.

"Zeus, truth or dare?" Poseidon asked.

"Dare,"

"I dare you to freak out some mortals by jumping off Olympus and getting right back up again." Poseidon smiled.

"Dad!" Percy scolded.

"You're no better, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth punched her boyfriend lightly.

Hermes' cameras were rolling. Everyone could see Zeus belly-flop off of Olympus and hit the pavement. Mortals screamed. You could here the sirens wailing, but Zeus just stood up, causing more panic and confusion.

"Sorry, but this was the fastest way down," Zeus stated.

The lord of the skies then went back in the Empire State Building and to the 600th floor.

"I think that's enough action for now." Hera looked at the time. "It's 9:30, time to go to bed."

"Hera! No!" Hades whined. "One more!"

"One more," Hera agreed.

"Truth or dare?" Hades asked.

"Dare," Hera sighed.

"Do some freestyle dance moves." Hades grinned.

Hera flashed out of her Ancient Greek _chiton_ and into some work-out clothes. Zeus whistled. Hera was an amazing dancer; she was better than the professionals. A minute later, she was done. "Bed time,"

The gods showed the demigods their rooms.

"This is where you go when you're bored," Apollo gestured to the huge TV, movies, books, and video games.

"So...Many...Books," Annabeth was in Elysium.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right," Athena instructed.

The gods and goddesses flashed out.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Thalia, Nico, and Percy smiled.

Let's just say they spent some time playing video games. Annabeth loved the books.

Finally, they all fell asleep at 10:00. Boys on the left, girls on the right.


	3. Family Trees

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 3

**(AN: I need help with truths and dares. Please send some in reviews. ~hopeful face~)**

"Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" Nico, Thalia, Leo, Percy, Apollo, and Hermes chanted the next morning.

"Ugh, why do we _have _to? It makes me stressed out, and, believe me, nothing stressed out is beautiful," Aphrodite complained.

"You could learn who everyone likes!" Hermes suggested lamely.

"Alright, fine," Aphrodite sighed.

"Please, please, please, please," Leo was trying to convince his father, Hephaestus.

"Sure," the god of the forges could not resist his son's pleading.

"Dad, please!" Percy gave his father the baby seal eyes.

Poseidon chuckled proudly, and Percy got his answer.

Later, everyone moved to the throne room in order to play another round of Truth or Dare.

"Lady Hera!" Nico chose, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"How old were you when you married Zeus?" Nico asked.

"Oh, about 1,000," Hera guessed.

"How does she remember all that?" Percy was awe-struck.

"Water boy, it's an important age!" Piper stated.

"Hades," Hera decided. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Go outside the throne room and yell: I am Hades, and I like Persephone!" Hera smirked.

Hermes turned his video-camera on.

Outside, with many nymphs and minor gods watching, the lord or the Underworld yelled. "I am Hades, and I like Persephone!"

There were no one outside that was not weirded out.

"Percy," Hades stated. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Does lady Amphitrite like you?" Hades asked.

"Hades, no," Percy looked rather disgusted.

"Don't use my name as a curse word!" Hades cried.

"Hazel, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Truth?" Hazel was scared, so the answer came out as a question.

"Please explain to us the time you were most humiliated." Percy grinned.

"Well, I was on the quest with you and Frank, and it was when we had to wash off all the mud from the muskeg," Hazel looked embarrassed.

"What muskeg?" Hades, Poseidon, Annabeth, and Nico screamed in alarm.

"The muskeg Percy fell into," Hazel got the I'll-kill-you-later stare.

"It was scary," Frank added.

"It was humiliating. How did this truth backfire?" Percy whined. "Why? Why? The Fates are so cruel!"

"Yes, yes they are," Nico agreed.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Hazel had on her I'm-innocent look.

"Dare,"

"Eat a tablespoon of ketchup," Hazel smirked.

"Ew! How could you, Hazel? Nobody knows that I hate ketchup!" Nico complained.

"Yes, yes I do," Percy agreed.

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth hit her boyfriend over the head.

Demeter came over with a tablespoon fill with ketchup, "Here you go!" the goddess handed Nico the tablespoon.

"On this corner, we have Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades! The Ghost King! The ambassador of Pluto! The survivor of Tartarus! And on the other corner, we have Ketchup. Made from tomatoes, Nico's worst enemy!" Leo announced.

"Who will win?" Thalia asked mysteriously.

The gods and the Romans looked amused.

"How can they be _so_ childish?" Jason asked.

"That question remains to be unanswered." Frank sighed.

"Come on! Just think about the tomatoes in it!" Demeter encouraged.

"I hate tomatoes!" Nico said angrily. **(AN: I modeled this dare after my tastes. I****_ hate_**** tomatoes.)**

"Nico," Annabeth instructed. "Hold your breath while it's in your mouth."

"Ingenious! If you hold your breath, most of the flavor will recede!" Athena smiled at her daughter.

"Recede? What does that mean?" Apollo looked confused.

"Recede: It's a verb that means: to move back, to retreat, to withdraw." Athena stated.

"Okay," Apollo nodded.

Nico held the tablespoon up to his mouth, and, with a deep breath, shoved it in his mouth. Then, he doubled over.

"Help!" the son of Hades yelped dramatically. "The light...It's fading from my eyes!"

"Come on! So immature..." Jason sighed.

"Sure," Hazel stated. "That's my brother you're talking about there."

"Sorry, Hazel," Jason said instantly.

"It's okay; I think he's immature as well," Hazel laughed.

"That was a horrible deed," Nico pouted.

"Dad!" Nico yelled. "Truth or dare?!"

"Dare!" Hades yelled back.

"Tie Hermes' shoes together!" Nico whispered in his dad's ear.

Before Hades went on with this daring task, he suited up with layers of protection. Meaning: the Helm of Darkness.

An invisible force messed with Hermes' shoe laces, and, of course, the messenger god did not notice.

"Demeter," Hades chose, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Who's your favorite demigod _daughter_?" Hades asked.

"Katie," Demeter stated.

Down on Camp Half-Blood, the entire Demeter cabin, except Katie, felt offended for some unknown reason.

"Ares," Demeter decided, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to work on your threats," Demeter chose.

"You dare," Ares threatened.

"Seriously! Find a new threat! That ones not scary!" Hephaestus was oblivious to Leo, who was freaking out.

Ares grumbled a bit. "You're going to pay for that,"

"Better," Demeter approved of.

"Poseidon," Aphrodite said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What happened with Anateus and Gaea?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know that too!" Percy stated. "I do not appreciate having Gaea as a stepmom!"

"Want to! Want to!" Athena yelled.

"Gaea...Your...Stepmom?" All of the demigod's were choking on their own tongues.

"You have a weird family tree!" Jason hacked.

"Jee, what made you think that?" Percy said sarcastically.

"Sciron, Anateus, Triton, Tyson, etc." Jason smiled, as if that made perfect sense.

"What's wrong with Tyson?" Percy got defensive.

"N-Nothing!" Jason put his hands up, but, for some reason, he glanced at Nico.

"Well, Gaea...um...Used-her-mystical-powers-to-make-me-go-with-her!" Poseidon said extremely fast.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"Shut up!" Artemis continued to sit quietly.

"Never mind." Poseidon sighed.

That was when a bright light filled the room.

**Dun, dun, dun! I love writing cliffhangers! Although, I never liked it when there was no chapter after it, so I'll try to update as soon as possible! And please, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE if I don't get many reviews that have suggested truths and dares. My mind has a limited amount of truths and dares! Also, please check out my profile!**

**Hint for the next chapter...**

**A dare WILL be to say "Would you like fries with that?" after every sentence!**


	4. Would You Like Fries With That?

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 4

**Read, and don't forget to review! I've become obsessed with reviews. Review!**

"GET YOUR _FOOT _OUT OF MY _FACE_!"

"_YOU _GET OFF OF _ME_!"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" Zeus roared.

"There was a light, and we appeared here." a daughter of Ares stated bluntly.

"I was painting!" the oracle mentioned.

"APOLLO!" Zeus yelled.

"Wasn't me!" Apollo said with dignity.

"It was me!" Hermes smiled cheekily. "I thought that it would be funnier on my video-camera if I brought them in!"

"We might as well continue with this then," Hera sighed.

"Continue what?" Rachel asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Apollo shouted dramatically.

"And I thought that Zeus was the dramatic one..." Poseidon frowned.

"Boys," Artemis said with disgust.

"Truth or dare, Rachel?" Clarisse asked.

"Truth,"

"Wimp," Clarisse frowned.

"Just tell me the truth," the oracle looked annoyed.

"How did Mr. Blofis react to the dented Prius?" the daughter of war pushed.

"He was pretty freaked out, especially when he found that they were in hoof shapes. He kind of was suspicious of Percy at that point." Rachel answered.

"Mr. Blofis?" Leo asked.

"Percy's stepfather No. 2," Annabeth answered.

"Hermes," Apollo asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to say "Would you like fries with that?" after every sentence that you say!" Apollo looked evil.

The demigods and gods roared with laughter.

"You're evil, and, would you like fries with that?" Hermes glared at Apollo.

Another round of laughter.

"Hades, truth or dare, would you like fries with that?" Hermes was mad.

Hades laughed. I know, it's very rare, "Dare,"

"Dress in bright, cheery clothes, would you like fries with that?" the messenger god continued.

Hades left the room and returned later with a rainbow tie-dye T-shirt and some pink jeans.

"That's not right!" Nico complained.

"You're dead, Hermes." Hades threatened.

"I know! Would you like fries with that?" Hermes inquired.

"See, Ares? _That_ is a threat," Hephaestus chastened.

"Shut up!" Ares stated.

"Frank," Hades asked, "Truth or dare?"

Before he answered, Frank turned to Nico and whispered "Your dad is creepy, even in bright colors," Finally, the son of Mars answered. "Truth,"

"What's the most dangerous thing that you've ever done?" Hades asked.

"Fighting off a bunch of dogs in Venice to save Hazel and Nico," Frank said lamely.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Frank wanted revenge.

"Dare,"

Frank almost pouted, he wanted Percy to admit something embarrassing. "You will hop on one foot for 30 seconds."

"Your evil," Percy got up and, with dignity, don't forget the dignity, hopped on his right foot.

Shortly after, he switched to his left.

"Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!" Apollo sang.

"Shut up!" Artemis growled.

"It's not cheating, I'm only using one at a time. It's better that way." Percy grinned.

"You...Said...Something...Smart...Sea...Spawn..." Athena was astonished.

"He can be smart when he needs to be!" Annabeth defended.

"You really do love loopholes, don't you, Percy?" Frank asked.

"Understatement," Leo coughed.

"Do you have something stuck in your throat?" Rachel asked.

"Creepy, like god, like oracle, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes was freaked out.

Another roar of laughter.

"Clarisse," Percy decided. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she grunted.

Percy smirked. "Pick a fight against your half-brother,"

"Half-brother? Where?" Clarisse got flashbacks from Phobos and Deimos.

"Frank," Percy chose.

Clarisse stood up. "Your a wimp, you Chinese man,"

Frank had a sudden flare of anger, and everyone looked to Ares for a reaction.

Ares shrugged. "I don't fight my kids' fights."

"Go to Tartarus," Frank told her.

"Oooo, she got sassed," Thalia wiggled her index finger.

"Shut up," Clarisse told her. "If anyone belongs in Tartarus, it's you, Frank Zhang. You need to just drop."

Frank turned into a weasel.

"What was that for?" Clarisse asked as the weasel approached.

Then, suddenly, the son of Mars turned into a huge dragon and opened it's mouth, ready to spew fire.

"I should have seen that coming," Clarisse said lamely, before ducking out of the line of fire.

Frank spew fire in a circular motion so that all around him was covered in flames.

"Enough!" Hera yelled. "I will not have my throne room destroyed!"

"Aw, come on, the fight just got good!" Ares complained.

"And you shall go to your room!" Hera flashed Ares out.

"Oooh!" Thalia, Nico, Leo, Apollo, Percy, and Hermes yelled. "He got sassed!"

Hermes added. "Would you like fries with that?"

Another roar of laughter.

"Why don't we take a break so Ares can let of steam?" Poseidon suggested.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, Kelp Head's right." Athena sighed.

"Right!" Demeter said. "Must...Go...Have...Cereal! Come on, Nico, you look like you need it!"

"No!" Nico groaned as Demeter dragged him out of the room.

"That's my son your dragging!" Hades yelled.

"So what?" Demeter called back.

The gods flashed out.

"So, what are we going to do?" Percy asked.

"I have no clue," Thalia sighed.

Percy thought for a moment. "Fight without Nico!"

"Yeah! We haven't had our weekly fight in FOREVER!" Thalia got ready.

"Wait!" Frank yelled. "Two things: a) Hera said not to ruin the throne room, so we have to do it in the arena, and b) how can you be so immature?"

"I thought that Percy would be a) taller and b) more serious before I met him." Piper stated.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because you're a hero," Piper said bluntly.

"Am I supposed to take that to offense?" Percy asked.

"No," Piper smiled.

"But you just called me short." Percy pouted.

"No," she said with her charmspeak.

"Fine," Percy stated.

Piper smiled triumphantly.

"Fight!" Thalia ran towards the door to outside.

"Yes!" Percy sprinted after her.

"Don't destroy Olympus!" Annabeth called. "And I want him back by midnight!"

"Jeez, Annabeth, strict," Leo stated with an attitude.

"Shut up," Annabeth said.

Outside...

Thalia shot her lightning at Percy.

_Think,_ Percy told his brain.

_Big bolt of lightning coming at your face,_ his brain answered.

_What did Annabeth say about lightning?_ the son of the sea god asked.

_Five feet... _the brain stated.

_Something about lightning and water... _Percy thought.

_Four feet..._ his brain counted.

_You're not helping._ Percy told it.

_Three feet..._ the only organ in the human body to study itself thought.

_What did Annabeth say about lightning and water?_ Percy almost screamed.

_Two feet..._ the utensil of Athena complained.

_Look, if you don't tell me, we're both going to get roasted. _Percy stated.

_One foot..._ his brain warned.

_If you don't want to die, you better tell me what Annabeth said! _Percy threatened.

_Water conducts electricity!_ the brain did not want to die.

Just in time, Percy sent a pole of water that attracted the electricity to the ground.

_You're no help._ Percy complained.

_I did just save your life, didn't I? _the brain barked back proudly.

_Touche,_ Percy thought.

It was Percy's turn. He sent a huge wave in which surrounded Thalia on all sides. There was a single wave in a circle surrounding her. Just then, the wave turned to ice. Thalia was trapped.

"Percy!" Thalia almost cussed.

"Yes, Thalia?" Percy questioned.

"You're going to die tonight!" the daughter of Zeus threatened.

"Good to know!" Percy was extra cheerful today.

"I'll murder you in your sleep!" the daughter of the sky shouted.

"Okay!" the son of the sea smiled.

Percy then made the extra water he had stored lash out at Thalia from above.

Blindly, Thalia shot a bunch of arrows. They went everywhere; a minor god had his head impaled by one of them.

Percy's face clearly read _I am not amused._ Then, the son of the sea god smited the daughter of Zeus.

At first, she screamed. Then, her voice was drowned out by a bunch of water.

"Stop, Percy," Annabeth yelled.

Percy showed no signs of stopping.

"He really get's into the fighting, huh?" Piper asked.

"Understatement," Leo coughed.

"You got something stuck in your throat, Leo?" Rachel smiled creepily.

The son of Hephaestus screamed. It was a very girly scream, but it was with a man's dignity. _Not!_

"Percy!" Jason screamed. "Annabeth's dying!"

"How did you know to do that?" Rachel asked.

"You go on a quest with him, you get to know him fairly well," Jason grinned.

That got Percy to stop. Thalia came after him, soaking wet with a scowl on her face.

"Jackson," Thalia made a fist.

"Oooo, the last name." Leo said childishly. "You're in trouble!"

"I'm sorry you swallowed a little water, Thalia," Percy confessed sarcastically.

Just then, Nico came running in. "Aww, you had you fight without me?"

Everyone who was mature, had a look that said _You have got to be kidding me!_

**Review! Review! Review! Review about the chapter. Review for suggestions on truths and dares because I can't think of all of them! And finally, check my profile and review about your thoughts! REVIEW! Review so that I know that someone's actually reading this fanfiction.**


	5. You're Gonna Die!

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 5

**Can somebody please review? I can't think of many ideas…. So…PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M PLEADING THE FIFTH! My twin sister, QueenoftheBlackOrder, helped me do the whole "dumb blond" thing.**

"How could you!" Nico whined. "I wanna join in!"

From somewhere on Olympus, you could hear some mysterious goddess yell "Want to! Want to!"

Annabeth face-palmed "Mom….. They're lost causes. I don't suggest you even _try_ to make them smarter. It won't work."

"Hey!" the demigods in question (Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Leo) knew who she was talking about.

"I wonder if Ares has 'let off steam' yet?" Thalia snickered.

"Literally? Like…..water evaporating?" Percy was suddenly interested.

"No," Annabeth stated. "Getting less angry,"

"Oh," Percy was not very interested anymore.

That was when the bright light surrounded them.

"I'm really getting tired of this." Leo suggested lamely.

"We can continue!" Apollo pranced around like an extremely happy fangirl.

Ares grumbled a bit and shifted on his throne.

"Hermes!" Apollo swung around and pointed at Hermes. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes blushed.

Another roar of laughter.

"Did you put up any pranks during the break, and, if so, what were they?" Apollo smirked.

"You're evil, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes paused. "Yes, I put centipedes in the female demigod's pillows, would you like some fries with that?"

"Hermes!" Hera chastised. "Go clean it up!"

"Fine, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes flashed out.

"Athena," Poseidon stated. "Truth or dare?"

_I can't say truth to him. He'll think I'm a wimp. That leaves me with…..DARE!_ "Dare," Athena decided.

"Act like a stupid blond until bed time." Poseidon smirked.

She just stared at him with bug eyes.

"Dang, she's good." Poseidon the pussy cat gaped. "Athena, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, that's nice." Athena looked stupid.

"Percy!" Rachel yelled. "Truth or dare?!"

"Dare!" Percy shouted back.

"IS THIS A SHOUTING MATCH?" Ares asked. "I WANNA JOIN!"

"….Athena, aren't you gonna correct everyone?" Apollo asked.

Athena wasn't paying any attention. "Oh…wha? That's nice…."

"She's taking this extremely seriously," Hades thought this was creepy. I know, shocker.

"The dare!" Hera yelled.

"Oh, right, every time someone calls you, instead of saying 'Hello,' say, 'You're going to die,' and hang up." Rachel smirked evilly.

"….Okay," Percy said.

"Hey, Annabeth, can I borrow you're phone?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Annabeth gave Leo her phone. "Rule No. 1: do not take it apart for spare parts. Rule No.2….." you probably know how this goes.

Leo dialed a number. It rang for a minute; then, a nymph came in with a phone saying "It's for Percy Jackson."

The nymph gave the phone to Percy. It said "Hello, this is Leo Valdez….."

"You're gonna die!" Percy hung up.

"Well!" Leo handed Annabeth back her phone.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Truth," Annabeth did _not_ want to end up like her mom.

"What do you not like about the person sitting to your right?" Percy smiled.

Thalia wanted to hear this because it was _she_ who was sitting next to her right.

"What I don't like about Thalia?" Annabeth looked nervous. "Ummm, she was too heroic and that lead to her tree-death."

"Hey!" Thalia was offended. "Wait, wouldn't Percy also be _way_ too heroic?"

"Exactly," Annabeth smiled, as if that made perfect sense, "Insult Percy! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Now, Annabeth," Hades instructed. "The evil laugh must come from within. It must come from your lungs."

"Yes, sir!" Annabeth saluted.

"Hey!" Percy was also offended.

"Demeter," Thalia stated. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Who is the most shabbily dressed person in this room?" Thalia asked.

"Hades," Demeter said instantly. "All that dark clothing,"

"Hey!" the lord of the dead was offended.

"Apollo, truth or dare?" Demeter asked, sickly sweet.

"Dare!"

"Let the person who hates you the most do your hair."

Without being told to, Artemis stood up and started messing with Apollo's hair. "I've always wanted to do this.

"Hey! You're messing it up!" Apollo poutd.

"That's the point!" Artemis smiled, as if that made complete sense.

"You….." Apollo did _not_ like people messing with his hair.

Then, Hermes returned. "Apollo, why are you letting Artemis do your hair, would you like some fries with that?"

"Dare," Apollo's answer answered all.

Artemis was done a few minutes later. "Done,"

The sun god's hair was all over the place in a rat's nest. Literally. There was a rat inside. The moon goddess put tree's on his head. It was _such_ a fabulous hairdo.

Apollo glared at a piece of his hair that was dangling in front of his face. He blew it away.

"Hermes, truth or dare?" Apollo was miserable.

"Dare, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes was scared, so it came out as a question.

"Take an item out of the refrigerator and kiss it passionately for 90 seconds." Apollo forgot about his hairdo.

Hermes snapped a picture of Apollo's hair.

In return, Apollo turned on the video camera to videotape Hermes kissing an object from the refrigerator.

Hermes took out a bottle of ketchup and started kissing it with as much passion as he could muster.

"Aw!" Aphrodite cooed. "Now if you'd do that to a girl, that would be better,"

Piper rolled her eyes at her mom's antics.

"How can he do that? Who likes ketchup?" Nico asked. **(AN: No offense to anyone who likes ketchup.)**

"Not everyone hates ketchup as much as you do, Nico," Thalia answered calmly.

Hermes finish kissing it in 90 seconds. "Apollo, you'd better NOT let that go viral, would you like some fries with that?"

"Tee hee," Apollo looked innocent.

"Aphrodite, truth or dare?" Poseidon asked.

"What, oh, um, I think I'll take a dare this time." Aphrodite smiled.

"Go into the bathroom, wet your hair, put shampoo in it, but don't take the shampoo out for two hours." Poseidon smirked.

Aphrodite looked disgusted. "I wouldn't be beautiful, though." she pouted.

"I personally think that that would be cute. It proves that a person would work." Hephaestus smiled.

"Alright," Aphrodite left.

"Now," Hephaestus smirked. "Zeus, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"If you got any chance to make someone in this room your slave, who would that be?" the god of the forges smiled.

"Poseidon," Zeus stated instantly.

Poseidon glared at his brother. "Really?"

Zeus had an expression that read _What do you think, idiot?_

"Ooo, Poseidon and Zeus sassed each other, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes grinned.

Laughter ran through the hall again.

"Dionysus," Zeus stated. "Truth or dare?"

"Zzzzzzzzz,"

"If you don't get up, I'll extend your time at Camp Half-Blood!" Zeus warned.

"I'm up!" Dionysus yelled. "What is it?" he yawned.

"Truth or dare?" Zeus repeated.

"Dare,"

"Go to the neighbors and ask to borrow an umbrella," Zeus' eyes glinted evilly.

"You're not going to make it rain, are you?" Hera asked.

"Why would you think that?" Zeus put one the I'm-innocent look.

"I don't see what we would use an umbrella for, but whatever," Dionysus trudged out of the room.

"Hermes, are the cameras rolling?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes was excited.

You could hear Dionysus say "Can I borrow your umbrella?"

The random minor god said. "Sure, but I don't see why you would need one,"

"Do you think they're related?" Nico asked in a _very_ loud whisper.

"Everyone is related in some crazy way or another," Thalia whispered back.

"Do you know that I can hear you?" Apollo used the same loud whisper they did.

"It's meant to be heard." the two demigods whispered loudly.

"Okay!" Apollo whispered back.

Everyone cracked up.

Dionysus returned with an umbrella, and Aphrodite returned with suds in her hair.

"Nico," Thalia chose, "Truth or dare,"

"Truth,"

"What is the worst sin you've ever committed?" the daughter of Zeus asked.

"Um, probably practically giving Percy to my father right before the Second Titan War," Nico flinched.

"Ouch," Jason pitied him.

"He admits it!" Percy stood up and put an arm out to him dramatically.

"I've admitted it a bajillion times." Nico pouted. "You were just too oblivious to notice it." the son of Hades smirked.

"Hey!" the son of Poseidon was offended.

"Annabeth!" Nico escaped the fury of Percy, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What is something you stole?" Nico asked, and Hermes' eyes glinted.

"Clothes," Annabeth admitted. "Moving on,"

"Artemis," Hades decided. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the goddess of the moon has chosen.

"Call the pizza guy and ask 'Is this 911?'." Hades smirked.

"Boys!" Artemis was mad.

A nymph brought in a phone and gave it to Artemis. She dialed.

"Hello, is this 911?" she asked.

"N-no, miss. To get to 911, you have to dial 9-1-1," the pizza guy probably thought that Artemis was stupid.

"Boys," Artemis hung up.

"Demeter," the moon goddess asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Continually talk without hesitation or deviation for five minutes." Artemis dared.

"You're evil," Demeter pouted. "Bingal…" you get how that goes.

"Deviation?" Apollo looked to Athena, "What does that mean?"

"What? Oh, um, I don't know," the _wisdom_ goddess answered.

"What the Hades is going on?" Apollo asked.

"Don't use my name as a curse word!" Hades yelled.

"Artemis, you said the word, what does it mean?" Apollo shouted.

"Deviation is the departure from a standard or norm." Artemis thought that boys were stupid.

"Oh," Apollo smiled. "My sister answered me!"

The throne room was in chaos.

"Break-time!" the lord of the skies charged out the door.

"Over-dramatic," Poseidon sighed.

"Finally!" Athena was let out of a living Tartarus, acting like a dumb blond. "Freedom!"

"How come she gets to stop, but I don't?" Hermes complained. "Would you like some fries with that?"

"It was just the dare," Hera answered.

The chaos continued.

**I thank everyone who's reviewed! It's better than commodity! Review! Sometime I'll run out of my precious truths and dares!**


	6. Swimming in Ketchup

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading, my beloved followers! Now, I'm sorry for the slow updates. I have band camp all week.**

"They are so immature," Hazel sighed.

"You said it," Frank agreed.

"Now, when I heard about Percy at camp, I thought that he'd be _way_ more mature," Jason was astonished.

"I would too," Hazel understood.

"I shall join the fight this time!" Nico was yelling.

"Sorry, Nico," Thalia was sickly sweet, "You have to wait until next week's fight."

"But I wanna fight now!" Nico complained.

"Want to! Want to!" Athena was restored, at least, for now.

"We already did our fight." Percy took sides with Thalia.

"I was being forced to eat cereal via Demeter!" Nico whined.

"To bad, so sad," Thalia stated. "Maybe next week."

Being the little kid he is, Nico almost cried.

"See, Percy?" Thalia asked. "Nico's a little kid! You can't have any thoughts about decapitating him!"

"You had thoughts on decapitating Nico?" Hazel yelled.

Percy held an expression that said _Duh, who wouldn't?_

Hazel face-palmed. "Nico has such loving cousins,"

"Yep!" Thalia and Percy smiled.

"I hate you guys!" Nico complained.

"No, you _love_ us!" Thalia smiled.

Jason gave Nico _the_ look.

"Alright, but I _am _going to fight next week." Nico decided.

"Alright," Thalia found a new favorite word.

"Truth or Dare time!" Apollo announced.

Zeus came back from doing Zeus-knows-what.

"Truth or dare, Nico?" Thalia grinned evilly.

"Dare,"

"Go swim in some ketchup," the daughter of Zeus was evil.

"How could you betray me?" Nico was even closer to crying. "Besides, where would I find enough ketchup to swim in?"

"Right there!" Apollo made a swimming pool full of ketchup appear in the middle of the throne room.

Nico groaned.

"Come on!" Thalia pushed Nico in.

Before the son of Hades disappeared in the red substance, he let out the most manly girly scream ever.

"He just screamed like a little girl!" Leo laughed.

"It was manly, at least," Percy sighed.

A few minutes later, Nico appeared again. "Help me, please,"

"Manners, I like it." Percy smirked.

"Never learned…." Nico went under.

"Never learned what?" Percy was confused.

Annabeth thought for a moment, "Swim! He doesn't know how to swim!"

"Who doesn't know how to swim?" Percy was still confused.

"Just think, Nico was in the casino for 70 years. Then, he figured out he was a son of Hades. I don't think he would go in Poseidon's domain," Annabeth explained.

"Oh," Percy's only answer before he went in.

He appeared with Nico a little bit later.

Nico looked as if his savior had arrived; Jason raised his eyebrow.

"Okay," Demeter made the pool vanish. "Truth or dare, Athena?"

"Dare,"

"Go all, 'dumb blond' again," Demeter smirked.

Athena looked annoyed but did it anyway.

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" Nico was still covered in ketchup.

"Truth,"

"Sit completely still for a minute. Everyone else will try to move you by all costs." Nico smiled.

Thalia sat still

Then, Frank turned into a weasel and nudged her, but she ignored it. Annabeth could not find the heart to judo flip her. Nico summoned soldiers, but they were destroyed when they got close to her via lightning. Well, she didn't move. Then, Percy sent a wave at her in which made her go flat on her back.

"Oh," Nico gasped. "Percy beat you,"

"Shut up, Death Breath,"

"Pinecone Face,"

"Zombie Dude,"

"Enough!" Hera yelled, dominating all.

"Percy," Thalia turned to her cousin, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"How many times have you and Annabeth attempted to strangle each other?" Thalia asked.

"A bajillion times," Percy answered immediately.

"Okay," Jason nodded slowly.

"But you're dating!" Leo gasped.

"It doesn't mean they never hated each other," Rachel smiled.

"Truth or dare, Annabeth?" Clarisse asked.

"Dare,"

"Call up a hotel and ask if they serve dinosaurs. Also ask about things you like with the dinosaurs." the daughter of war smirked.

Annabeth took out her cell phone. "Hello, does this place serve dinosaurs? I also like zombies and disfigured kelp."

Annabeth listened for a moment. "Percy, they asked me to get my boyfriend to answer a few questions."

Percy took up the phone.

"Is your girlfriend sane.." the guy was cut off.

"You're gonna die," Percy hung up.

"Truth or dare, Athena?" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh, um, truth?" Athena inquired.

"List every man you've liked." Aphrodite demanded.

"Oh, um, Fredrick was nice, but so is Charles. I liked Christopher too. Aaron was sweet, but Mark was a bit sassy," this went on for a minute.

"Ooo," Aphrodite smiled.

Athena twirled her hair like an idiot.

"Percy," Hades asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Again? Um, dare," Percy made the mistake of accepting a dare from the lord of the dead.

"For one minute, try to drown your father." Hades smirked.

Percy stood wide-eyed for a moment.

"Go on, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes said. "I'm timing you, would you like some fries with that?"

Percy formed a bulb of water around his father's head while praying, "Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me,"

The bulb didn't work. Percy then resorted to using the fluids inside Poseidon's body. "Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me,"

"One minutes up!" Apollo yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry….." Percy tried to apologize.

Poseidon just chuckled. "I haven't had fun like that in a while!"

"Fun?" Jason asked.

"Yes, fun!" the sea god stated, as if that made perfect sense.

"Okay," Jason just nodded.

"Truth or dare, Ares!" Poseidon yelled.

"Dare, I'm not a wimp," the war god shouted back.

"Run around screaming gibberish that sounds serious," the sea god said with a straight face.

"Blah, blah, blah, I like ponies! Bingal bongal, dingal dagal. Yikidi do, yikidi da, ping pong. Lipi tapi to ta," Ares said seriously.

Laughter roared throughout the throne room.

"Truth or dare," Zeus paused. "Hades?"

"Dare,"

"Eat mustard and wine."

"Isn't that what you used to make Kronos barf his guts up?" Percy threw in.

"Yes, yes it is," Zeus said with a straight face.

Hades made his way to the refrigerator and took out the mustard and wine. He mixed the two substances together, and then, he ate it.

Guess what happened next. Hades puked.

Poseidon and Zeus were laughing extremely.

"How come Hades gets to have wine, but I don't?" Dionysus whined.

"For reasons," Zeus smirked.

"Boys!" Artemis was frustrated.

"Why don't you go and dare a demigod?" Poseidon suggested.

Dionysus left.

"Truth or dare, Jason?" Dionysus asked.

"Dare,"

"Shake a stranger's hand and refuse to let go." Dionysus ordered.

Jason then attached himself to Percy's hand.

"What, you don't know me?" Percy looked hurt.

"No, I have absolutely no clue who you are," Jason said sarcastically.

Percy still looked hurt.

"It was sarcasm," Jason amended.

"Oh," was all Percy said.

"Really? 'Oh' is all you say?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded with manly dignity.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth face-palmed.

"Let go," Percy ordered.

"No," Jason held Percy's hand tighter.

"Losing blood circulation here." Percy complained.

"So?" Jason asked.

"Let go!" Percy whined.

"No!" Jason said dramatically.

"Like father, like son," Poseidon snickered.

"I heard that!" Zeus roared.

"You can let go now," Hera stated.

Jason let go.

"Finally!" Percy was finally free from the grasp of Jason.

"I think we should, I don't know, take a break, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes announced.

"What? Oh, a break, okay, whatever," Athena was still in dumb blond form.

"Break time!" Nico got excited. "Fight!"

"A weeks not over yet!" Thalia reminded.

"Aw," Nico was sad.

And still, chaos was raging throughout the throne room.

**Review! Also, I'm still at band camp. I'll update when I can, but please don't be surprised if they are late.**


	7. Weasels!

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 7

**I own absolutely nothing!**

Leo was bored during the break. He needed a plan, and it had to be a plan that was actually a plan. Usually, on the _Argo II_, the plans were called "winging it". This time, he had to know what he was doing.

Armed with pink paint, he was sent to work. Later, the hasty escape was made.

"He'll never know it was me," Leo snickered at the bed he painted pink. It was Jason's.

Blame the ADHD. Time went by so fast it was time to play Truth or Dare again. The break only felt like a few minutes to Leo.

"Truth or dare, Artemis?" Aphrodite asked.

"Truth,"

"Wimp," Ares coughed.

"Do you have something caught in your throat, Ares?" Apollo and Rachel asked in unison.

"Shut up," the war god glared at them.

"What is the funniest incident you've ever faced?" Aphrodite asked.

"Well, it would probably be Apollo being a victim of the make-up." Artemis smirked.

"That was only once!" Apollo complained.

"More like 1,221 times, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes coughed.

"Do you have anything stuck in your throat, Hermes?" Apollo and Rachel asked again.

"Nope, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes smiled.

"Truth or dare, Jason?" Leo asked evilly.

"Dare,"

"Eat hot chili," Leo knew that Jason wouldn't be able to stand the hot stuff.

Jason scowled.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Leo asked innocently.

"Not everyone grew up with the hot chilies, Leo," Jason glared at the son of Hephaestus.

"So?"

"You probably get my point," Jason grumbled.

Later…

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Jason was practically panting.

"You don't have to be so dramatic," Leo was eating a chili like it was a banana.

"How?" Percy stared at Leo. "How is that possible?"

"Pure skill," Leo smirked.

"Never-mind," Percy looked away.

"What's wrong with pure skill?" Leo questioned. "Nothing!"

"Whatever," Frank sighed.

"Truth or dare, Hazel?" Annabeth asked.

"Dare,"

"Bury yourself with gems for one minute," Annabeth smiled innocently.

"You're evil," Hazel pouted.

Thousands of gems piled up around Hazel. She was completely covered.

"I'm timing you, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes timed.

"Has a minute been done yet?" Apollo asked.

"Boys, so impatient," Artemis was annoyed.

"You're done, Hazel, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes cut off.

The gems were disposed of.

"Frank," Hazel asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Do you like being a weasel?"

"…" Frank was silent. "Did you really just ask that?"

"Yup!" Hazel popped the 'p'.

"…..Fine…Yes," Frank blushed.

Another roar of laughter.

"Does that mean you use basilisks to your advantage?" Percy asked.

Frank had a _Duh,_ look on his face.

"You guys are so immature," Jason stated.

"Says the guy who was dancing around after eating a chili," Hazel and Frank glared at him.

"What? It's a chili! Who doesn't?" Jason asked.

"Leo," Hazel answered instantly.

"Well, he's Leo!" Jason pointed at the son of Hephaestus.

"Well, we're still more mature than them," Hazel pointed to the quarreling children of the Greek Big Three.

"Death Breath," Thalia warned.

"Gods of Olympus, I'm _so_ scared!" Nico said sarcastically.

"That's it," the daughter of Zeus got up.

"Stop!" Percy stated.

"Kelp Head!" the two demigods yelled.

"Yes, more action," Ares and Clarisse leaned forward.

"How am I related to them?" Frank face-palmed.

"You just are, somehow," Leo smiled.

"It's because of your parentage. Your parent is Mars, so you are also related to Ares. Clarisse is a daughter of Ares, therefore your half-sibling," Annabeth explained.

"What? Oh, yeah," Athena was still acting stupid.

"We did not need to listen to that," Leo decided.

"Why not?" Annabeth pouted.

"Because it wasn't necessary," the son of Hephaestus pointed out.

"Yes it was," Annabeth said with pride.

"Hera," Zeus asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"…Um," Zeus wanted her to choose dare, "Is it true that you were thinking of sending Apollo and Hermes to a mental asylum?" the lord of the skies blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"Of course," Hera stated in a 'duh' voice.

"What a great idea!" Artemis smiled.

"No!" the two yelled. "You wouldn't do that to us, would you?"

"Would you like some fries with that?" the messenger god added.

"I would," the marriage goddess explained.

"Why?" Apollo asked.

"Boys! So clueless…." Artemis sighed.

"Anyway," Rachel sighed. "Truth or dare, Nico?"

"Dare,"

"Run around screaming 'I have lost my voice! Please help me find it!'." Rachel Dare dared. **(AN" I just had to do that.)**

"I have lost my voice, please help me find it!" Nico ran around for a little bit.

"Hold on, Nico!" Thalia and Percy shouted dramatically. "We think we know where it is!"

"Where? Oh, where! Please help me!" Nico pleaded.

"I don't think you ever lost it!" Thalia smirked.

"Yeah!" Percy agreed.

"How could you say that? I'm trying to find it!" Nico cried.

"It's like sunglasses. You put them on your head. Then, later, you wonder where they went. They were on your head all along," Apollo smiled.

Artemis choked a little.

"What?" Apollo was confused.

"You sounded smart!" Artemis couldn't breathe.

"….I have my moments," the sun god pointed out.

"Truth or dare," Nico spun around dramatically, "Dad?"

"Um, dare," Hades was nervous about what his son would do to him.

"Select another player and repeat what they say for the next three rounds." Nico smirked.

"…"

"Now, Clarisse," Jason asked. "Truth or dare?

"Dare,"

"Dare," Hades coughed.

Another roar of laughter.

"Poke a sword at Frank," Nico whispered.

"You dare,"

"You dare," Hades repeated.

"Ugh! Everyone needs better threats!" Hephaestus was annoyed.

Clarisse poked a sword at Frank.

"What?" Frank asked.

Clarisse went back to her seat.

"Truth or dare, Prissy?" Clarisse asked.

"Truth or dare, Prissy?" the lord of the dead said.

"This is really getting annoying." Percy face-palmed.

"Prissy? Prissy!" Leo started rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Prissy?" Piper asked "Really?"

"Yes," Clarisse stated seriously.

"Yes," Hades added.

"Truth," Percy stated.

"Wimp," Clarisse growled.

"Wimp,"

"How many times have you almost died?" Clarisse asked.

"Um," Percy started counting on his fingers. "Many, many, many, many,"

Poseidon paled.

"Truth or dare, Pinecone Face?" Percy asked.

"Kelp Head," Thalia growled.

"Just answer the question!" Percy was getting impatient.

"Dare,"

"Have you ever liked a boy before you joined the Hunters?" 'Kelp Head' asked.

"Yes," Thalia stated.

Leo whistled.

"Not you!" Thalia screamed in distaste.

"Bed time," Hera decided.

"What?" Apollo whined.

"It's 10:30, and there are little kids here." Hera gestured to the children of the Underworld.

"We aren't little!" Nico whined. "We were born how long ago?"

"A long time ago," Hazel added.

"Exactly!" Nico complained.

"Just go," Hera face-palmed.

Later that night….

Annabeth and Leo were having an intense Jenga match.

"Let's have a fight now!" Nico jumped up and down.

"No," Percy stated.

"Next week," Thalia added.

Nico left very sadly.

"Hmmmm, _Frozen_, I wonder," Rachel pondered.

"That better not be about that daughter of Khione, Elsa!" Leo yelled.

"Go to sleep!" Frank, Jason, and Hazel were being mature and trying to sleep.

"No!" Clarisse shouted. "I just started sparring!"

If you listened close enough, you could have heard Frank mutter, "Stupid sisters,"

"Immature Greeks," Jason groaned.

"We heard that!" the Greeks yelled.

Anyone could have heard a mysterious god yell "Shut up!"

"Ares," Annabeth groaned.

_Stupid fathers,_ Frank thought.

"Go to SLEEP!" Hazel yelled.

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am, right away ma'am." Nico practically flew in his bed.

"Works every time," Hazel smirked.

"Hey!" Nico whined. "If I have to sleep, so do you!"

The demigods groaned, but listened to the son of Hades.

**Review!**


	8. Author's Note

**I'm sorry if you think this is a chapter! **

**I might not be able to update for a little bit. I'm NOT giving up on this story.**

**I swear on the river Styx ~thunder~ that I will update when I can.**

**Don't forget to put truths and dares in the reviews! I'm running out!**


	9. The Spelling Contest

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 8

**Thank you for not giving up on me! I own nothing!**

The morning started usually, for the first three seconds. An alarm clock went off, and then, Apollo pranced into their room yelling "The red-coats are coming!"

Yup, a beautiful way to start your day.

"Wha- Apollo!" Rachel screamed.

"Get out!" Piper threw her dagger at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Ow," Apollo pouted. "Anyway, come along children! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"We're not children!" the Greeks yelled.

"Remind me again," Jason face-palmed. "How can they stay un-vaporized?"

"That's the question of the century," Frank gaped.

"It's pure skill," Leo called over.

"More like luck!" Hazel yelled.

Nico, still scared of Hazel for making him go into bed, almost whimpered. She didn't even need charmspeak!

Apollo flashed everyone out except himself.

He then started running to the throne room.

"Why didn't you just flash here, man, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, ask Athena, she knows everything," Apollo panted.

"We tried that," Hermes gestured to Athena twirling her hair.

"Oh," Apollo sighed. "That's a problem,"

"Are you kidding; it's not, would you like some fries with that? We don't have to read or study now, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes said seriously.

"Dude, you can't be serious asking that question over and over," Apollo laughed, and Hermes glared.

"Yes I can, would you like some fries with that?"

"No you can't,"

"Enough!" Hera yelled. "Zeus, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

Ares didn't dare say wimp.

"Do you like Hades or Poseidon better?" Hera asked.

"Hades," Zeus grinned.

"What? Why?" Poseidon whined.

"Yes! Take that Poseidon!" Hades did a victory lap.

"We fight more often than Hades and I do." Zeus stated.

"Oh," Poseidon pouted.

Percy was glaring at the lord of the skies with one thing apparent on his face. _No one insults the family._

"Peace, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered.

"Peace? How can I be at peace with _him_ insulting my family?" the 'Seaweed Brain' flared.

"Deep breaths," Annabeth reminded.

Artemis smiled at Percy.

"Truth or dare, Leo?" Clarisse asked.

"Truth," Leo answered.

"Wimp!" Clarisse yelled.

"Just give me the truth,"

"If one demigod in this room could join you in your pranking ways, who would you choose?" Clarisse asked.

"Percy, duh," Leo had a crazy smile on his face.

"Yes," Percy smiled.

"Of course," Hazel face-palmed.

"Greeks, so immature," Frank sighed.

"We can hear you!" Thalia yelled slowly, as if she was talking to a two year old.

"Yes Thals, yes you can," Jason nodded slowly back.

"Truth or dare," Leo turned around dramatically, "Frank?"

"Dare,"

Ares smiled proudly at his kid.

"Have a spelling contest between you and one demigod of your choice," Leo dared.

"Percy," Frank had a huge smile on his face.

"The Fates are so cruel!" Percy groaned.

Frank and Percy took their places.

"Frank, your word is judicial," Hera stated.

"J-U-D-I-C-I-A-L," Frank answered.

"Correct," Hera stated.

"How?" Percy whined.

"I've told you before, I'm not dyslexic." Frank smirked.

"That's not fair!" Percy complained.

"Immature," Jason coughed.

"Percy," Hera turned to Percy. "Your word is Cyclops."

"S-I, C-Y, S-I" Percy went on for a while. "Um,"

Poseidon face-palmed.

"Your time is up," Hera stated. "Frank the word?"

"C-Y-C-L-O-P-S," the son of war spelled.

"Correct," Hera stated. "Frank, your word is auburn,"

"A-U-B-U-R-N," Frank said.

"Correct," the goddess of marriage smiled. "Percy, olive,"

"O, A-L-I-F?" the son of Poseidon tried.

"No," Hera sighed. "Frank?"

"O-L-I-V-E,"

"Frank, correct. Next word, cobble." Hera commanded.

"C-O-B-B-L-E," Frank smiled.

"Correct,"

"Okay, they can be done. We all now know that Frank would cream Percy, and that Percy looks like he's getting a migraine." Leo smirked.

"So...Many...Words..." Percy simply passed out next to Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth smiled.

"Truth or dare," Apollo turned. "Artemis?"

"Dare,"

"Kiss one male of your choice on the lips for one minute." Apollo smirked.

"EEEK!" Aphrodite screamed.

Hermes' camera started.

Artemis went outside where no body could see her.

Thirty minutes later...

"I'm sorry, I had to boil my lips," Artemis said in disgust.

"Demeter, truth or dare," Hades asked.

"Truth,"

"What's your favorite type of cereal?"

"Cheerios, duh," Demeter said in a duh tone of voice.

"Okay, well then," Hades looked majorly disturbed.

"Truth or dare," Zeus turned. "Poseidon,"

"Truth,"

"What's the qualifications to being a true son of the sea god?" Zeus asked.

"Well, this demigod would have to be a son of the sea god that can keep most of his powers under control," Poseidon listed.

"Okay, well then," Hades repeated, even more disturbed.

"Zombie King,"

"Barnacle Breath,"

"Enough!" Hera repeated.

"What?" the two gods looked innocent.

"Exactly," Hera sighed.

"Truth or dare," Percy smirked. "Hazel?"

"Dare,"

"Go use a computer,"

"What? Com-put-er?" Hazel was confused.

"How unfortunate this being is! We must show her a computer!" Apollo raised his voice.

"A computer that will attract monsters!" Annabeth yelled.

"That's the point, it's getting boring in here," Percy frowned.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth hit her boyfriend over the head.

Hazel started using a computer. Like a two year old, she raised her hand and poked one button.

"I did it!" Hazel sighed and pushed the computer away from her.

"I'm hungry," Apollo flashed out.

"Boys!" Artemis replied.

Then, all the gods and goddesses flashed out to do Zeus-knows-what for an hour.

...But that was also when the Minotaur crashed through the wall.


	10. The Minotaur

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 9

**I'm sorry about the late updates, guys. July is an extremely busy month. I own nothing.**

Percy drew his sword with a _shink._

The Minotaur roared.

"Hmm, maybe the third times a charm, ugly?" Percy called.

That was when the monster finally charged.

Flashbacks to when Percy was twelve filled his mind. His mom almost dying...

_No, don't think about that,_ Percy ordered.

_But what if I want to? _his brain countered.

_Do it later, _Percy commanded.

_But I want to do it now, _the brain complained.

_Later, _Percy almost shouted.

_Now! _the brain fought.

That was when the son of the sea god jumped. On the Minotaur's head. I know, great idea.

The bull man tried to shake the sea spawn off. But Percy already had hold of his horns...

"Wait! I wanna play Truth or Dare!" that came from...the Minotaur.

Percy's eyebrow arched as he slowly got off of the Minotaur. "Did you just talk?"

"Just because I'm a monster doesn't mean I can't talk," the monster explained angrily.

"Okay," the son of the sea god nodded his head slowly.

Almost all of the gods then entered the throne room.

"Woah! Monster! I wanna kill it!" Ares roared.

Athena said nothing, just twirled her hair.

"He wants to play with us!" Percy, Leo, Nico, and Thalia nodded, their faces looked like their dream just came true.

Let's just say the their parents raised an eyebrow at them.

"Immature," Frank face-palmed.

"Please," the Minotaur pleaded.

All the other gods present raised their eyebrows.

"Since when could you talk?" Athena asked bluntly.

"Just because I'm a monster doesn't mean I can't talk!" the monster whined. "I swear on the river Styx that I will not hurt any of you guys here."

Thunder boomed.

"We can let him play," Athena smiled, twirling her hair.

"I still wanna kill it," Ares growled.

"Too bad, so sad," Athena actually went up and _hugged_ the monster.

"There's something wrong with her." Percy said in a really loud whisper to Nico. "I'll distract them while you run."

"Hi, Athena," Percy smiled "How are you?" he said this really slowly.

"Good!"

Gasps were heard. Did _Athena_ just use improper grammar?

"Why aren't you running?" Percy whispered when he turned his head.

Nico took his chance. He ran off.

"Anyways," Poseidon shuddered. "Truth or dare, Hera?"

"Truth,"

"Wimp," Ares coughed.

"Have you got something stuck in your throat?" Rachel asked.

Ares glared at her.

"What's the meanest thing you've ever done?" Poseidon asked.

"Um, well, that would probably be throwing Hephaestus off of Olympus," Hera frowned.

Leo had a look on his face that read _It better,_

"Truth or dare, Minotaur?" Zeus asked.

"Truth," it grunted.

"Wimp!" Ares didn't bother coughing.

"What's your favorite type of diapers?" the lord of the skies asked the monster.

"What type of a question is that?" Leo rolled on the floor, laughing.

_Boys,_ Artemis thought.

"Um," the Minotaur thought, "Pampers,"

"What?" Leo tried to get himself together.

"That's really your favorite?" Thalia collapsed on the ground, laughing.

"Sit up before I gut you," Piper narrowed her eyes.

"Truth or dare, Piper?" Clarisse asked.

"Dare,"

"Finally!" Ares put his hands up.

"Call someone you have wronged in your past and apologize to them." Clarisse gave a dare that was, un-Clarisse like.

Piper took Annabeth's phone. Once she dialed she said "Look, I'm sorry I stole your BMW..."

The Minotaur perked at the mention of 'stole'.

"Wait a sec," Piper turned to Percy, "He wants to talk to you,"

"What did I do?" Percy took the phone, "You're gonna die," he hung up.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"Something about blowing up a bus four years ago." the son of the sea smiled as if it was nothing.

"Okay," Jason thought Percy was being rather immature.

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" Artemis asked.

"Dare,"

"Respond to every Truth or dare with 'You bet, Governor,' for the next five rounds," the moon goddess smiled.

"You bet, Governor," Thalia saluted.

"Truth or dare, Hades?" Zeus asked.

"Truth,"

"Have you ever dreamed of being a princess?" Zeus looked innocent.

"You bet, Governor," Thalia smiled.

"Yes." Hades was being awfully quiet.

Laughter roared through the throne room.

"Was she in a sparkly dress?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Hades blushed.

"Truth or dare, Aphrodite?" Piper asked.

"Dare,"

"Put make up on someone without your hands." Piper dared.

"You bet, Governor,"

Aphrodite smiled at her daughter. Took the lipstick between her teeth, and proceeded to apply make up to Ares' face.

"Get off," Ares growled.

He then flashed the make up off. Again.

"Truth or dare, Hephaestus?" Hades asked.

"Truth,"

"What's your favorite type of cereal?" the lord of the Underworld smirked.

"You bet, Governor,"

Demeter perked up.

"...Corn Flakes..." the forge god mumbled.

"Yes!" Demeter smiled.

"Truth or dare, Hazel?" Percy asked.

"Truth,"

"Have you ever heard of Disney?" the son of the sea god inquired.

"You bet, Governor,"

"Of course!" Hazel snapped.

"Sure," Percy didn't believe her.

"Truth or dare," Leo spun around dramatically. "Nico," he pointed at the boy sitting in the shadows.

"Truth,"

"Do you like anyone?" the son of Hephaestus asked.

"..."

Jason stared at them.

Nico could not find a way to speak.

"You bet, Governor," Thalia face-palmed herself.

"..."

Chaos broke out.


	11. A Prank

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 10

**I'm about to start another week-long camp. Sorry, but this one is musical theater. Also, about the Minotaur. I've had something planned for him for a long time. Once again, I own nothing.**

Nico started running at full speed towards a shadow. Any shadow.

"Answer." Hades was not happy finding out that his only son liked someone.

"Well, um, okay, but," Nico thought up something to get him out of this. "Once, I liked a girl named Rebecca. She was at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and she had a nice soul." he grinned.

"Creepy," Thalia said loudly.

"Shut up!" Nico retorted.

"Why should I?" Thalia scoffed.

"Because your annoying? Because your interrupting the game? Need I go on?" Nico suggested.

"Anyway," Ares grunted. "Truth or dare, Artemis?"

"Dare,"

"The woman sees sense," Ares growled. "Talk for one minute without using the word 'um'."

"Easy!" Artemis snapped her fingers. "Now, my hunters just went and killed a Chimera; it was a fairly clean kill. The only fault in the execution was the fact that the Lieutenant was missing. She usually finishes the kill, so, because of this, Phoebe stepped up and the monster died by her hands. I really miss my hunters, and I hope to see them again sometime soon." Artemis smiled. A minute was up.

"How can you do that?" Ares asked in awe.

"Truth or dare, Rachel?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth,"

"Wimp," Ares coughed.

"Have you got anything stuck in your throat, Lord Ares?" the Oracle asked sweetly.

The war god just grunted.

"At Camp Half-Blood, how much stuff do you have in your cave?" the daughter of Athena inquired.

"About 15% paintings, 2% the bed, 10% the bathroom, 5% a vanity, and 68% useless junk." she smiled.

Laughter roared throughout the throne room.

"Truth or dare, Demeter?" Thalia asked.

"Dare,"

"Rant about an item of your choice," the daughter of Zeus dared.

"Cereal, there are many different types, but I prefer the classics such as Cheerios, Chex, etc. But one thing that really irks me is the ones the makers put chocolate in them. I mean, who would eat chocolatey cereal?" all the immature demigods raised their hands. "Really! Chiron, Dionysus, what are you feeding these children?"

"I don't feed them, the nymphs do." the wine god yawned.

"Truth or dare, Dionysus?" Demeter narrowed her eyes at the wine god.

"Dare," he didn't get her waves of evil she shot at him.

"Go yell at a random minor god about stealing your wine." Demeter dared.

The Minotaur roared with laughter.

Dionysus went up to Hebe.

"Why did you steal my wine? I mean, it was the best type in the world! Now, I'll have to sneak _more_ past Lord Zeus!" the wine god roared.

"Sir, I didn't-" Hebe was cut off.

"Don't even get started with that!" Dionysus scowled as he went back to the throne room.

"Wow," Hebe face-palmed. "He has some issues,"

"I heard that!"

"Truth or dare," Poseidon asked. "Hera?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever cheated on Zeus?" the sea god questioned innocently.

"No!" Hera looked horrified at the idea. "Why would you ask that?"

"No reason," Poseidon smirked.

"Truth or dare," Hera turned. "Zeus?"

"Truth,"

"Who is the last hero you sired?" Hera asked.

"Um, I think that's Jason," Zeus answered.

"Jason's special!" Leo ran up to Jason with his arms spread out.

_Is he really going to try to hug him?_ Piper thought.

"Not as special as Bobby, though!" Percy started laughing.

"Who's Bobby?" Thalia asked.

"The care-taker or Hannibal, the elephant," Hazel sighed.

"Okay," Thalia wondered if Percy belonged to a mental asylum.

"Truth or dare, Frank?" Percy was still excited.

"Truth,"

"What did you think when Mars appeared to claim you?" Percy questioned.

"Besides _Holy cow, we're gonna die_?" Frank asked.

"No, that's fine," Percy snickered.

"Okay," Frank looked at Percy weirdly.

"I think we all know that there is a problem here." Artemis sighed.

"What? Besides Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes being missing?" Demeter asked.

Realization dawned on their faces.

"Where's the prank?" Zeus asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Ares grunted.

"Maybe it came up with dressing up," Artemis smirked. "Since when could the Minotaur talk?"

"Never," all the gods and goddesses agreed.

"But where would Aphrodite be?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't know, fixing her already perfect makeup?" Hades asked.

"...Probably," Poseidon agreed.

The Minotaur started to walk out slowly.

"Your coming back here." Artemis used the skills of her hunters to launch herself onto the monsters back.

Then, she ripped the head off.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, sis, you're pulling the hair," Apollo's annoyed expression appeared.

"Get off of me, now," Hermes pushed Apollo off of him.

Apollo was the top half, and Hermes in charge of walking.

"A prank," Zeus face-palmed.

"Meow," Leo said.

"What was that for?" Hazel raised her eyebrow.

"No reason," the son of Hephaestus.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Demeter asked.

"She's watching a soap opera." Hermes made a face.

"Why? Why would she do that?" Nico sighed.

"I don't know, ask her," Hades shrugged.

"Great," Nico pouted.

"Break time!" Thalia charged out of the throne room.

"Who said it was break time?" Annabeth called.

"I did," a distant yell sounded.

"How can they be so immature?" Frank asked.

"They're just themselves." Jason sighed. "That's how they choose to be,"

"A little wrong in the head?" Hazel put an innocent face on.

"Exactly," Frank agreed.

Everyone evacuated the seen of a crime.

**I hope you liked it! Also, I'm running out of truths and dares. Please put some in the reviews! I am going to start the camp tomorrow. Peace out.**


	12. Pink Bed

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 11

**Guys, I am so sorry about the extremely late update. Camp is hectic, and tomorrow I have the end-of-the-week camp concert. Remember it's musical theater at the University of Delaware.**

"Has it been a week yet? Has it been a week yet? Has it been a week yet? Has it been a week yet?" Nico was chanting this as he caught up to Thalia.

"No, Death Breath," the daughter of the sky responded.

"Aw," Nico pouted. "Wai-Hey! Don't call me that, Pinecone Face!"

"Zombie Dude!"

"Airhead!"

"Enough!" Annabeth recited Hera in a very, _very_ mocking manner.

A cow appeared in the distance.

"Cow incoming!" Leo yelled.

Annabeth turned, then face-palmed. "Not again..."

"Yeah, um, let's go now..." Percy pulled Annabeth away.

"Wow, at least one of the gods is acting somewhat Roman." Frank pointed out.

"How is that a good thing?" Leo was confused. "Romans are all strict and stuff."

Piper hit him on the head. "Repair Boy,"

"Beauty Queen," Leo shot back.

Yes, even Piper can get into a fight.

"Fire Man!"

"Miss I-live-in-a-place-over-run-by-makeup!" Leo ranted.

"Just shut up," Jason decided to act like the mature Roman that he is and separate them.

"Aw, Sparky," Leo was extra playful today, "Why do we have to? We aren't hurting anyone!"

"Yet," Nico coughed.

"Do you have something caught in your throat, Nico?" Rachel asked creepily.

"No ma'am," the son of Hades ran away.

"Aw, is wittle Nico scared of Rachel?" Thalia asked mockingly.

"Nope!" the demigod in question popped the 'p' in that word.

"I thought so," Thalia said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes you did," Nico answered completely serious.

"I don't get it." Hazel frowned. "How come Greeks are so playful?"

"I don't know," Jason sighed. "Do you know what? I'm going to go into the room and check to see if any pranks are noticeable."

"Now, why would you do that?" Frank asked.

"Because, with Hermes, Apollo, Leo, and Percy, you never know," Jason smirked.

"Why wouldn't you have noticed it at night?" Hazel looked confused.

"Well, first of all, night-time is a time of no light, even Apollo has to sleep sometimes. And second of all, with the four troublemakers, you never know when they attacked," Jason said completely seriously.

"So, you're going to check because you couldn't see anything in the dark?" Hazel asked.

"Yes,"

"I could see stuff in the dark," Hazel objected.

"Well, that's because you're a daughter of Pluto. It gives you the ability to see in the dark," Jason explained.

"Oh," was all Hazel could say.

"No! Hazel! Why you?" Nico fake-wept. "My beloved sister has been infected by Percyitis!"

"What?" the daughter of Pluto was confused.

"That's Percy's favorite answer to everything!" Thalia butted in.

"Immature," Frank coughed.

"Have you gotten something caught in your throat?" Rachel creepily appeared beside Frank.

"Where did you come from?" Frank jumped up.

"Yeah, so, I'm going to go check the room," Jason backed away slowly.

Leo snickered.

ONE MINUTE LATER

"Valdez!"

"What?" Leo asked sweetly.

"Did you spray paint my bed pink?" Jason looked mad.

"Um...yes?" Leo asked.

"Why...I'm going to," Jason turned around. "And you three! Why are you laughing?"

Percy, Nico, and Thalia were laughing to their heart's content. The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena returned slightly before this scene took place.

That was when the light surrounded them.

"Oh, come on!" Thalia complained.

"Why do we have to do this every time?" Nico whined.

"It's quicker than walking!" Leo folded his arms behind his head, looking relaxed.

"Of course YOU would say that," Annabeth sighed.

"...Am I supposed to take that to offense?" Leo asked.

"Take it as you wish." Annabeth riddled with his mind.

"...What?"

"Really?" the daughter of Athena smirked.

"Yeah, wait, HEY!" Leo complained. "I'm not stupid!"

"You aren't. At least, not as bad as some people," Annabeth looked over to Percy, Thalia, and Nico, who, evidently, were screaming their guts out.

"Shut up, you WIMPS!" Clarisse roared.

"Why don't YOU shut up?" Percy yelled back.

"Ooo, you got sassed," Leo snickered.

Clarisse glared at him, "Shut up,"

"Yes, ma'am," Leo saluted.

"How are we related to them?" Hazel asked.

"Our parents," Jason answered.

"...That wasn't a question meant to be answered..." the daughter of Pluto looked at him weirdly.

The ground appeared before them.

"Hey! That isn't the throne room!" was the last words Percy said before everyone landed. On him.

"Get off, guys," Percy grumbled. "Why is it always me?"

"It's just your luck." Thalia said really slowly, as if she was talking to a two year old.

"Yeah-wai-Hey!" Percy pouted.

Frank stared at them as if they were from another world.

And guess where they were. Their bedroom.

"Look!" Nico was laughing. "Jason's bed really is pink!"

"Shut up," Jason blushed.

A note appeared before them.

"Read it, Frank!" Hazel yelled.

_Dear Demigods and Oracle,_

_GO TO BED! It is later than you think. Curse your ADHD._

_A message from the loving, _

_Hera_

"That sucks, we, like, just slept," Leo complained.

"ADHD, remember?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Leo pouted.

The Romans were being good girl and boys and getting ready for bed.

"What? How can you just let them win?" Percy asked.

The Romans gave him a look like: _Are you serious?_

"You know what? Never mind," Percy didn't pay attention to them anymore.

"You should go to bed to," Annabeth reminded as she and Piper followed the Roman's lead.

"What?" Percy pouted.

"Go to bed," Annabeth glared at him.

"Yes, ma'am, of course, ma'am, right away, ma'am," Percy left.

The other demigods shrugged and left to go get ready.


	13. Hera Cheating?

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 12

**I'm done with the musical theater camp! I own nothing!**

Annabeth was having a nightmare. About Truth or Dare, and this one was about Nico choosing Truth. Aphrodite asked him _who_ he likes, and...he mumbled Percy? Woah there Nico, Percy belongs to Annabeth.

That was when Annabeth shot up straight in her bed. "It must've just been a nightmare," she couldn't shake the feeling that the dream wasn't just any dream, but more likely the type Percy has often. A prophetic one.

Frowning, she got up and started shaking Piper. If there was a girl in the whole wide universe to talk to about love, it was this particular daughter of Aphrodite.

"Annabeth," Piper woke up, "What's going on?"

"Sh," Annabeth shushed her, "I need to talk to you in private. _Private!_"

"Okay," Piper stood up and started leading her to the hallway. "What's up?"

"I had a dream," the daughter of Athena started.

Piper had a look that said _Duh, a lot of us has dreams._

Annabeth studied her face, "About love,"

Piper swallowed down the urge to squeal like Aphrodite or her sisters. She was_ not_ one of them.

"During Truth or Dare, Nico was asked who he liked, and he said Percy," Annabeth looked worried.

Piper's eyes widened. "Well, it could have been nothing, but it may be prophetic. Nico _may_ actually like Percy.

Annabeth growled. "He's not getting him,"

"Of course, he's already your's; no one can break your love. It's probably just my mom messing with your relationship, but remember: Nico may not actually like him," Piper explained.

Annabeth started eating a random bagel, "Thanks, Piper, that helps a lot."

"Your welcome!" Piper said cheerily as she stole the daughter of the wisdom goddess' bagel.

"I take that back," Annabeth smirked.

That was when the rooster sounded.

"Wake up, everyone! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and we are about to play Truth or Dare!" Apollo sang.

Artemis hit him on the back of his head. "Male,"

"Ow, sis, that hurt!" Apollo rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled sharply.

"Anyway," Poseidon raised his eyebrow. "Truth or dare, Hades?"

"Dare,"

"Slap everyone in the room," Poseidon dared his brother.

"Okay,"

This was the order: Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite (with a screech), Ares (with a fight), Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Clarisse (with a fight).

"Dad!" Percy complained.

"Sorry!" the sea god surrendered.

"Truth or dare, Thalia," Rachel rubbed her face.

"Truth,"

"Wimp," Ares coughed.

"Do you have something stuck in your throat, Ares?" Apollo asked sweetly.

Ares growled at him.

"Tell us something that you regret today," Rachel dared.

"Fighting with Percy by the creek. I don't regret fighting Percy; I regret fighting by the creek," the daughter of the sky god face-palmed.

"That's pretty stupid of you," Leo said really slowly, as if he was talking to a little kid.

"Valdez," Thalia stood up.

"Of course you'd say that," Annabeth face-palmed.

"Say what?" Athena wanted to know.

"Nothing!" they all shouted.

"Aw," the wisdom goddess was disappointed.

"Truth or dare, Hera?" Apollo asked.

"Dare,"

"Kiss Hades on the lips!" the sun god obviously wanted to die.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Aphrodite leaned forward.

Piper face-palmed. "How am I related to her?"

Hera narrowed her eyes, but got up and made out with Hades for 10 seconds.

Zeus gave a wicked thumbs up behind her back.

"Ooo! Hera can't say that she's never cheated on Zeus now, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes yelled.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ," was all heard from Dionysus.

"Truth or dare, Nico?" Aphrodite asked.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Noo,"

It was Annabeth's dream.

"Truth," Nico responded.

"Who do you like?" the love goddess asked.

Piper's eyes widened as she looked at Annabeth.

"Oh, um, uh," Nico answered in a really, really small whisper. "A child of the sea,"

Chaos broke out, again.

**Yeah, sorry for the short chapter. I have to go do my chores now, but still, review! I don't have many truths and dares left to choose from! If you put some in the reviews, then you'll probably see your truth or dare in a chapter! Please help me!**


	14. Rebecca, Daughter of the Sea

The Gods Play Truth or Dare Chapter 13

**I own nothing! Review! Oh, and by the way, I would choose Percabeth over Pernico, but I don't find anything wrong with either of them.**

Nico was in freak-out mode. For many reasons.

Reason No. 1: he just told his greatest secret.

Reason No. 2: Annabeth was glaring daggers at him.

Reason No. 3: Jason looked WAY too relieved.

Reason No 4: Hades was giving disapproving looks.

Reason No. 5: Poseidon was freaking out.

...I think you get it now...

"What? I haven't had a daughter for a while." Poseidon was confused.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Aphrodite almost fainted.

Annabeth's dream came true. It and reality were exactly the same.

"Di Angelo," Annabeth had a dark look in her eyes.

_Quick!_ Nico told his brain. _Think of something!_

_Cerberus wants a red rubber ball. _his brain mentioned.

_No! Name a daughter of the sea in the Underworld! _the child of the Underworld was getting desperate.

"Wait a second, you like Lamia?" Poseidon looked horrified.

"Did you break the oath again, Poseidon?" Zeus' eyes darkened even more.

"No, Lamia was my daughter back when we were in Greece. You took a liking to her...I'm still mortified by that, by the way. Hera cursed her to eat children."

"Oh!" Zeus went off in his dream land.

"Dude!" Jason turned to Percy. "Your family tree sucks,"

"No! Rebecca," Nico used the same girl as ever. "She's a daughter of Poseidon."

Poseidon thought back, "Yes, I did have a daughter named Rebecca."

_Not technically a lie,_ Nico smirked._ I do have a crush on her. Wow, I need to get my crushes sorted out._

"Anyway," Nico brushed that last truth off, "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Step outside and, in the sun, yell 'It burns!'." Nico smiled.

Annabeth face-palmed.

Outside...

"Ah! It burns, it burns," Annabeth wailed.

"You getting this?" Apollo asked.

"Of course, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes looked up from behind the camera.

Just then, a random minor god came up and threw stuff at her. The mysterious substance made her shimmer. "Now, you sparkle," he smiled and left.

Laughter roared through the throne room.

"Shut up," the daughter of Athena growled.

"Yes, ma'am," Nico, Leo, Percy, and Thalia saluted.

"Truth or dare," Annabeth turned around. "Rachel?"

"Truth,"

"Wimp," Ares coughed.

"Do you have anything stuck in your throat?" Apollo asked.

"Can you cry on command? Prove it!" the daughter of the wisdom goddess dared.

"Yes, and," Rachel started crying to prove her point.

"We have and actress here!" Apollo stood up.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi, do you hereby accept that you will act like any character, young or old, stupid or smart, to create a story that appears to be real?"

"Yes, I do," she accepted.

"Then, I hereby bestow upon you the name of a true actress," the sun god smiled.

Rachel partied. "Yes! That's all I ever wanted!"

"Truth or dare, Hera?" Zeus asked.

"Dare,"

This time, Zeus pointed to his own lips. Hera smiled and tackled Zeus to the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!" the love goddess screamed.

Hera returned to her throne smiling broadly. _Take that, mortals, demigods, or other goddesses! He's mine!_

"Truth or dare, Demeter?" Hera asked.

"Dare,"

"Once again, force feed Hades some cereal," Hera smirked.

"Of course," Demeter approached Hades calmly.

"Oh, no," the gods held him down.

Demeter took out her weapon: Cheerios.

Let's just say that Hades will be having nightmares for a few thousand years.

"Well, meow," Leo spouted randomly.

"Seriously?" Piper hit him on the head.

"Yup,",

"In need of a break here!" Thalia pretended that she was choking on air.

"We are right here with you Thalia, don't die," Percy and Nico knelt beside her.

Nico slowly removed her hand from her throat.

"The air!" Thalia gasped. "It's thick!"

"Break time," Percy went outside.

Nico ran after him, "Has it been a week yet?"


	15. A Poll is Up!

**I'm sorry if you think this is a chapter, but...**

**I HAVE A POLL UP!**

**No, not pall. A pall is the fabric you put over a coffin during a funeral.**

**A****_ poll_****.**

**Please go check it out! I'm excited to see what you think!**

**So, who's your favorite demigod? (poll question)**

**Answer in the poll!**

**No, not the reviews! Those are for telling me truths and dares; I'm still running out, guys.**

**Answer in the poll!**


	16. Jason Lost his Maturity

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating, guys. On Thursday, I fell and sprained my ankle or something like that. I think it's sprained, that's what everyone tells me. I had seven x-rays done. I'm still suffering. :( Right now, I am forced to be in a really uncomfortable position. Sitting on the chair by the computer, I have to have a chair right next to me with my leg up, doing a split.**

"No! Why would you think it's been a week?" Percy still looked pretty mad about learning that Nico liked his half-sister. Oh, how oblivious can he be?

"Can we do it early, then?" Nico pleaded.

"Listen up, Death Breath," the son of the sea god whirled around to face the son of Hades. "We have a schedule to keep to!" he pretended to be cross.

"Kelp Head," the son of the god of riches retorted.

"Zombie Dude!" Percy yelled.

"Barnacle Breath!" Nico smiled, he could sense a fight coming on.

"I will not fight you. I will not fight you. I will not fight you. I will not fight you." Percy restrained himself from attacking Nico.

"Separate!" Annabeth yelled. "If my mom was right mind set, she'd chastise you to death!"

Percy and Nico weren't sure what 'chastised' meant, but they did not want to be lectured by anyone. They separated.

"Thank you," the daughter of the wisdom goddess sat down in peace. "Now, I need to get back to Camp Half-Blood. I don't want to play a stupid game that makes everyone do embarrassing things.

"So, is Annie scared?" Thalia bent down to where Annabeth was sitting.

Annabeth glared at her. "Call me Annie again and you'll be drawn and quartered."

"Care to explain what that means?" Thalia kept a pleasant look on her face.

The daughter of Athena had a dull look on her face. "I means to be pulled apart. One grown man holding each of your limbs and pulling."

The daughter of Zeus then had a disgusted look on her face. "Why would you tell me that! My pure and innocent mind has now been stained!"

Jason came up with an amused face and dragged his sister away by the ear.

"Thank you, Jason!" Annabeth called after him.

"Demigods, completely messed up," Rachel sighed.

"What did you say?" Clarisse glared at her.

"Nothing!" the Oracle of Delphi kept an innocent look on her face.

"That better be true," the daughter of the war god turned away.

"Truth or Dare time!" the voice of the sun god yelled across the field.

Groans. That was what you could here.

"Come on, it's exciting, would you like some fries with that?" this was Hermes.

The demigods and oracle made their way back to the throne room.

"Welcome!" Apollo was dancing around.

"Truth or dare, Jason!" Hermes pointed. "Would you like some fries with that?"

"Dare,"

"Do the Macarena, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes shouted.

Losing all his dignity at once, the son of the sky god started doing the god-forsaken Macarena.

"You just lost all your maturity!" Frank yelled.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled back.

"Truth or dare, Piper?" Rachel asked.

"Truth,"

"Before Jason, who did you like?" the oracle sounded.

"Um, well I don't think I really liked anyone, but I may have during the time that the Mist shrouded me." Piper shrugged.

Aphrodite gave a disapproving look.

"Truth or dare, Ares?" Poseidon asked.

"Ares,"

"Excuse me?" Poseidon asked.

"You heard me. I am Ares, so I choose dare,"

"Why couldn't you have said that the first time?" the sea god face-palmed. "Sing your own version of a song of your choice."

Ares stood up and started singing. "I am weird and I know it," **(AN: Hats off to you, oracle987, this made me laugh VERY hard.)**

"Truth or dare, Artemis?" Apollo asked.

"Truth,"

"Have you ever liked someone?"

"Of course," Artemis rolled her eyes. "Why do you think I created the hunt? I was dumped by, like, two!"

Aphrodite twirled her hair. "Now, I have know idea who did that."

Artemis growled at her. "Truth or dare, Aphrodite?"

"Oh, truth," **(AN: I don't know why I thought it was hard to type 'truth'. I wasn't paying attention, so I first typed 'turtle'.)**

"Are you proud of Eros' work?" the moon goddess inquired.

"Of course," the love goddess rolled her eyes.

Nico glared at her. And the world came crashing down.

**So, guys, I'm stopping now. The reason is because the pain in my leg is becoming somewhat unbearable. Don't forget to review and check out my poll!**


	17. Boys Aren't Monsters

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! I am sorry to tell you that the next chapter shall be the last. I thank you all for the reviews, but I have a pretty nifty ending for this fanfiction. It will literally blow your minds; I can see the lightbulbs going off now. Thanks, my amazing reviewers!**

"...Why?" Nico asked the dark question.

"Why? Because he is awesome at messing with people's love-lives!" Aphrodite squealed.

"How on Earth is that a good thing?" Percy and Leo had to hold him back from attacking the love goddess.

"Let go!" the son of the god of riches yelled.

"No!" Percy shouted.

"When we let go, will you attack her?" Leo asked after he'd calmed down a little.

"No," Nico sighed.

"Anyway," Poseidon stared at the situation, "Dionysus, truth or dare?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ,"

"Wake up!" everyone shouted.

"I'm up!" apparently, Dionysus now got the memo because he instantly said, "Truth,"

"Who is your least favorite camper?" Poseidon asked.

"Peter Johnson," the wine god went back to sleep.

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

Poseidon looked furious.

"Truth or dare, Clarisse?" Hazel asked.

"Dare," the war god's daughter grunted.

"Try to strangle Percy for thirty seconds," Hazel smirked. "Your time starts now."

"Hey!" the sea god's son repeated.

"Prissy," Clarisse sauntered over.

"Gods of Olympus!" Percy cursed as he jumped back and brought out his sword.

Clarisse attacked. She ran forward at full speed, trying to knock Percy off his feet.

_Yo, brain, anytime now, _Percy called out to his brain.

_What do you want? I'm busy! _his brain complained.

_Doing what?_ the sea god's son was getting annoyed.

_Stuff!_

_Well, what did Mom tell me when I was twelve on how to evade a Minotaur?_ Percy was annoyed now.

_I don't know! I'm not your mom! _the brain complained.

_But what did I do? _the son of the sea god asked.

_You jumped._

Percy smirked. Perfect. He jumped. Over Clarisse.

"Time!" Hazel yelled.

"Truth or dare, Artemis?" Clarisse smiled.

"Truth,"

"What's the best thing about boys?" Clarisse inquired.

"Hmm, this is a hard one." Artemis looked confused.

"Hey!" all the boys in the room except Percy yelled.

"It would have to be the fact that they aren't monsters like the Minotaur or Medusa," the moon goddess answered.

_How did she not get vaporized?_ the Romans thought.

"Aphrodite," Artemis turned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What's the most painful break-up you've ever made?"

"Helen and Paris. They were so cute together." Aphrodite cried.

"Truth or dare, Mom," Annabeth called.

"Oh, um, how about a truth?" Athena smiled.

"Why do you hate Percy so much?" the daughter of the wisdom goddess asked.

"He's a Sea Spawn," Athena responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, and that makes him evil?" Annabeth inquired.

"Exactly! Now you're getting it!" she smiled.

"Truth or dare, Hephaestus?" Poseidon stopped glaring at his enemy.

"Dare,"

"Ball room dance with Aphrodite," the sea god smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

Hephaestus got up and started to dance with Aphrodite, staring lovingly into her eyes.

When they were done, Aphrodite made sure that she was leaning on the god of forges' shoulder. Ares was SO jealous.

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" Hephaestus asked.

"Truth,"

"Did you ever have a crush? If so, who was it?" he grinned.

"Yes, Luke Castellan." Thalia looked away from Artemis' glare, "But it turned out that I was wrong about him,"

"Truth or dare, Dad?" the daughter of Zeus asked.

"Truth,"

"Why do you and Poseidon hate each other?" Thalia asked.

"Well, we don't hate each other, but we strongly dislike each other because of the fact that we are brothers." Zeus came up with the perfect answer.

"Nice save," Poseidon glared at his brother.

"Truth or dare, Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"Truth,"

"Did you ever kiss someone other than Annabeth?" the father was interested.

"It wasn't me who kissed anyone. I was the victim of the kissing," Percy sighed. "It was Rachel who started it."

"What?" Annabeth glared at Rachel.

"I was just really confused about my feelings back then. I thought I like him, but it turned out I was wrong. Now, I would never touch him. Reason 1: I'm the oracle. Reason 2: He's yours," Rachel said really quickly.

"Alright," Annabeth had a none-to-happy look on her face.

"Truth or dare, Frank?" Jason asked.

"Dare,"

"Act immature for a minute," Jason's eyes glinted evilly.

"Evil," Frank turned into a weasel and dove in Annabeth's hair.

"Get him off!" Annabeth yelled.

ONE MINUTE LATER...

"Time, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes yelled.

The throne room was destroyed. Left-overs from pranks were everywhere.

"Remind me to recruit you, Frank!" Leo smiled.

"No!" everyone other than Leo, Nico, Percy, and Thalia yelled.

"Truth or dare, Hermes?" Apollo asked.

"Dare, would you like some fries with that?" Hermes grinned.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up" Apollo's voice suddenly sounded...over him?

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, Hermes, wake up!_

**The next chapter is the last! I can see the lightbulbs going off!**


	18. Waking Up

The Gods Play Truth or Dare! Chapter 16

**Last chapter! I'm going to miss you guys. -sobs-**

_Wake up!_

Hermes shot up to find himself in...the Olympian throne room. "That was all a dream, would you like some fries with that?"

"I have no idea why you just said that, but yes, you were sleeping during the Olympian council!" Zeus yelled.

"You have to admit it, no one is paying attention," Athena looked up from her dictionary.

Zeus grumbled.

Hermes smiled. Now he had a plan for his 5,708th birthday. That is, if he could get on their good sides first. The messenger god smiled at the thought.


	19. Sequel?

**Sequel? Of course, but this time it's going to be a little different.**

**THERE WILL BE A COMPETITION! **

**In the reviews, put your entry! It should look like this:**

**Pen Name:**

**Favorite Character (this actually shows a lot about you!):**

**Why do You Want to Continue this Story?:**

**The Password (this actually show a lot about you!):**

**Story You Have With the Most Reviews:**

**I will put all entries into a hat whenever I decide to stop the entries. The one I take out of the hat will not be the winner; I'll pick another. He/she won't be the winner. I'll keep drawing until I have one pen name left! He/she will receive a PM from me with the permission to take my rights! Let the games begin!**

**Oh, and I'll also be posting who the winner is so that everyone who wants to read it will be able to know who's writing it.**

**Bye, and peace out all my lovely reviewers! I will miss you, and I hope whoever inherits this story does a good job!**


	20. The Password

**I've gotten so many lovely applications!**

**But I guess no one understands the password question.**

**Well, the password IS ANY WORD THAT YOU THINK UP IN YOUR MIND.**

**It's actually very interesting to see what you think for the password.**

**Sorry for the confusion,**

**LadyofStarClan**


	21. The Winner :)

**The Winner**

**So, guys, I'm sorry for all of those who didn't win. :(**

**But, I'd like to say congratulations to oracle987! This author is the winner of the pull.**

**Here was the order:**

**1st place: oracle987**

**2nd place: QueenoftheBlackOrder**

**3rd place: Xhordi**

**4th place: TheSeaGirl1234**

**5th place: Draconis De Vita Et Pacem**

**6th place: PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck**

**7th place: catsrawesome**

**8th place: Flying in Heaven**

**9th place: Ellz42**

**10th place: Poison Bones**

**Again, congrats oracle987! I'm sorry to all those who didn't win, and I just want you all to know that I love you guys. This fanfic being my first fanfiction and all...You guys made me feel really special...-tears up-...Just don't forget about me guys...Please PM me or something...I don't want to lose you guys...So, yeah, oracle987!**


End file.
